


Vampire x Werewolf

by kylee



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee
Summary: Because they're meant to be.





	Vampire x Werewolf

Vampires dating werewolves was the worst sort of cliche. It was a cliche borne of cliche: a common subversion of the mainstream perception of vampires and werewolves as inextricable rivals, locked in an eternal battle for the night. From rivals came star-crossed lovers, without ever questioning the central (and problematic) premise.

“That’s right!” interrupted Scott Howl, as Liam de Lioncourt pontificated over lunch. “Vampires and werewolves are bros! We could totally date if we wanted to!”

“You’re missing the point,” said Liam, with a cough and a blush. “This is what happens when a trope is so ubiquitous it no longer counts as a true subversion. It’s what everyone expects!”

“So … we should do rival things instead?” Scott’s tail twitched in thought. “Like boo each other at dodgeball? I dunno, Coach says that’s not very sportsmonsterlike … ”

“Is that the worst thing you can think of happening between rivals locked in an eternal battle for the night?” asked Liam, raising an eyebrow. “It’s just as cliche, anyway.”

“I don’t wanna boo you at dodgeball!” Scott seized Liam’s hands from across the table. “I wanna cheer you on at everything! Dodgeball, food pics, cliche subversion …”

 _“Ugh_.”

“And dating werewolves! _Liam, Liam, he’s our man! If he can’t smooch ‘em, no one can!_ ”

“I never said anything about _smooching_.” Liam gave a hearty eye-roll, yet he didn’t remove his hands from under Scott’s. “Even if I wanted to date a werewolf … which is the worst sort of cliche … aren’t there less vulgar ways of showing affection?”

“Sure! You mean like licking someone all over the face while he scratches you behind the ears and calls you a good boy?”

“Still vulgar.”

Scott whined like a hurt puppy. It wasn’t charming at all, except for in a subversive way, where it almost was. It was _authentic_ , at least, in a way that Scott epitomized. It compelled Liam to do something, even when it irritated him to do what everyone would expect. “There … there,” he tried, slowly, awkwardly. “Good boy.”

“Who’s a good boy?” asked Scott with new eagerness, ears perking up. Liam reached out to scratch behind them.

“You are.” As Scott wagged his tail, closed his eyes, and lifted his head, Liam repeated, “You are.”


End file.
